


The One Time He Listened

by Mouse9



Series: Cherries and Ginger [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Sherlock trying to be a good boyfriend, actually listening, even if it's so so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: After years of him not listening to her after asking a specific question, the ONE time Molly decides to get snarky.Prompt: Person B never listens so Person A being snarky says they want a unicorn for Christmas
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Cherries and Ginger [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The One Time He Listened

“Why is this in my living room?”

Molly stared in horror at the stuffed unicorn the size of a Shetland pony, pink maned and sporting a glittering iridescent horn currently residing in front of her couch. 

“It’s your Christmas present.”

Sherlock, bless him, looked so proud, standing beside the stuffed creature as if he’s managed to find a live unicorn and bring it to her flat. Molly blinked at his announcement and tilted her head in thought. 

“Oh.” A stuffed unicorn? She knew he found her clothing sometimes childish but was this a subtle dig at her?

Sherlock’s proud smile faltered as he sussed out her confusion. 

“You don’t like it.” His voice fell flat.

“No, it’s nice.” Molly hurried to soothe him. “I’m just wondering…why?”

He frowned. “Because it’s what you asked for.”

“I…” She didn’t remember this at all. Why the hell would she ask for a stuffed unicorn the side of a trike?

“I asked you a month ago,” he insisted. “We were in the Morgue. You were about to start the postmortem of the man with the rotting liver and the spear in his chest.”

The day clicked in her mind with startling clarity. She had been getting her PPE on as he stood to the side, typing on his phone.

_“What do you want for Christmas?”_

_The last few years when he had asked, Molly had been honest and still had ended up getting something completely different so this year she didn’t even bother to put any thought into it. Plus, she was in a mood._

_“A unicorn.” She replied, the sarcasm thick in her voice. He nodded as he always did, half listening to her, focused on whatever it was he was typing and that was that._

“Sherlock,” She was exasperated. Out of all the times for him to actually listen to her. “You’ve never listened to me before when I’ve answered your question. It was a joke. I figured you’d hear the sarcasm and do what you usually do. I never thought…”

_…that you’d take me seriously._

Sherlock looked so forlorn, lost, and Molly couldn’t help herself. Dropping her bag on the couch, she crossed the floor in three steps. She rested one hand on the head of the toy, her other hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat steady against her palm. This was her Christmas present, Sherlock here, safe, alive.

“Thank you,” she said smiling up at him. “I love it.”

His brow furrowed. “It’s not necessary to lie to me Molly. It’s a child’s toy and I should’ve-  
“Sherlock.” She pressed her palm firmer against his chest, felt his heartbeat increase. “I love it because you listened to me.”

Her voice was firm, calming and his eyes her on her.

“Even if you thought it silly, you heard me and went out to find exactly what I asked for. Because of that, it’s my favorite present. Do you understand?”

He nodded slowly and her smile grew.

“Thank you for the ridiculously large stuffed unicorn, Sherlock.”

“Happy Christmas, Molly.” He answered just before their lips met, one of her hands still resting on the unicorn’s head. 

The stuffed toy stood in Molly’s guest room for years, the treasured present, until one say it because the centerpiece of their daughter’s new nursery


End file.
